


A Promise

by bookworm1517



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Mentions of Abortion, Mentions of miscarriage, Pregnancy, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm1517/pseuds/bookworm1517
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha discovers she's pregnant and has to decide what she wants to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt at writing a fluffy Clintasha oneshot for Christmas. It focuses on the assassins, with other characters making cameos along the way. Rated T for talk of abortion and miscarriage.
> 
> Please let me know what you think! Happy Holidays everyone, I wish you and yours the best!

_2 Weeks until Christmas_

Natasha stared down at the two lines on the test in front of her. When she raised her eyes to the mirror, a blank faced reflection stared back at her. How was this possible? The Red Room had done so much damage to her that doctors said she’d never have children. Even then, she took birth control, just to be safe. But here she was, pregnant.

She exhaled and studied her reflection. Why wasn’t she panicking? She should be panicking because she was not fit to be a mother and with her life, having a child was a terrible terrible choice. Why did she feel happy? Did she really want this?

Shaking her head, Natasha slipped the pregnancy test back into its box. She walked out of the bathroom and grabbed her coat, purse, and keys. The test slipped inside the purse and she was out the door. She sent Clint a quick text, telling him she’d gone out and would be back later. He’d gone Christmas shopping before his meeting at SHIELD, giving her the perfect opportunity to take the test alone. The vomiting and nausea had started a week ago. The fatigue had plagued her for a while, not that she’d thought much about it, chalking it up to stress and lack of sleep.

Now she knew, well, she thought she did. But she wanted to be sure before saying anything to Clint. Was she going to say anything to Clint? When they’d started all of this, they’d talked about kids. He’d told her it was her choice in the case she got pregnant. But Natasha knew he’d always wanted kids…

That line of thinking was dangerous. She pulled up in front of the clinic and stepped out, glad to see there were no picketers around. She might have actually killed someone then. Stepping through the doors was easy, approaching the receptionist a bit more challenging. 

“Hi!” the woman greeted her cheerily. “What can we help you with today?”

Natasha swallowed hard, “I, uh, I just took a home pregnancy test and it came back positive. I was hoping you could confirm it for me.”

The woman nodded, “Of course. I just need you to give me your name and fill out these forms. We’ll have you back to see a doctor in just a few minutes. Now, do you have insurance?”

“It’s Natasha—Barton, and I was just going to pay for the visit myself, if that’s alright,” she replied unsteadily, kicking herself for not thinking up a better name.

The woman eyed her for a moment before beginning to type, “Alright. We’ve got you on the list so if you just want to have a seat. You can bring those forms up to me when you’ve finished.”

The seats in the waiting room lined the walls. Natasha sank down onto one of the plastic chairs and began filling out the medical history asked of her. She found it difficult to answer some of the questions without risking revealing too much of her history. But she finished quickly and turned the forms in, taking her seat once more.

She shifted in the uncomfortable chair, fidgeting now that she had nothing to keep her occupied. Her mind drifted to thoughts of what if it was true, what if she carried the child, what if she and Clint got to have a family… So many what ifs and no good answers. It was too risky, she knew.

“Natasha?” a nurse called, stepping into the waiting room.

Natasha stood up and followed the woman with a weak smile.

“We just need to get some baseline information,” the nurse said. “Height, weight, blood pressure and heart rate, and temperature.”

“Of course,” Natasha replied. She obediently took of her shoes and followed the nurse’s directions. It didn’t take too long before she was seated in an exam room and waiting for the doctor to come in.

“Hello,” said the doctor as she entered. “I’m Dr. Lee. I hear you’d like us to run a pregnancy test for you?”

Natasha nodded, “I took one from the drugstore and it came back positive. I’d like to have a blood test done to confirm.”

The doctor studied her for a moment before flipping through the chart the nurse had created, “Judging by everything I see, you’re healthy. I’ll happily perform the blood test, but it’s very likely that you are pregnant.”

“I was told by my physician that I was incapable of having children due to the scarring in my uterus,” Natasha told the woman bluntly.

“Okay,” Dr. Lee said. “Let’s get that blood drawn and we’ll send it to the lab. I’d like to perform an ultrasound on you now, if that’s alright. It’s possible that we can detect the fetus already. Do you have a guess as to the date of conception?”

Natasha shrugged, “I started vomiting and feeling nauseated a week ago. But it’s been a month of fatigue, I’d say.”

“When was your last period?”

“I don’t have regular periods, but if I remember right it was about two and a half months ago. I didn’t worry about it until the vomiting because I’ve never been consistent.”

The doctor nodded, “Let me go get the nurse and we’ll get these tests taken care of. It’ll be about a day before the results of the blood test are in, but we’ll get it done as soon as possible.”

The blood draw was quick and then Natasha was laying down as Dr. Lee wheeled over the ultrasound machine and spread the jelly on her stomach.

“Let’s see,” the doctor said, running the wand across Natasha’s abdomen.

Natasha kept her eyes focused on the screen, though she wasn’t sure what she was seeing.

“I see what you mean about the scarring,” the doctor said. “May I ask what it’s from?”

Natasha closed her eyes for a moment, “Some from experimental surgeries as a child and some from the abortion I had when I was seventeen.”

“Hmmm…” Dr. Lee clearly wanted to ask more but seemed to understand Natasha wouldn’t say anything else. A moment later, she spoke again, pointing at the screen, “Okay, right here we can just barely see the embryo. It looks like you are in fact pregnant. I’ll still run the blood test just to check that your hormone levels are doing what they need to and to get a better estimate of how far along you are. But judging by this, I’d guess somewhere around the 8 week mark.”

She shut off the machine and handed Natasha some paper towels to clean off her stomach.

“Now, you mentioned a private physician. I assume you chose not to go there because you are unsure if you want to keep the child. Perhaps you’ve already decided not to,” Dr. Lee said to Natasha. “Are you married?”

Natasha nodded, “Yes, but the work my husband and I do makes it difficult to consider having a child.”

Dr. Lee moved to sit across from Natasha, meeting her gaze evenly, “Do you want an abortion?”

Say yes! Natasha’s brain screamed at her. The image of Clint holding a child and smiling at her flashed across her consciousness. Natasha took a deep breath, “I’m not sure. I have until 12 weeks to make that decision, right?”

The doctor nodded, “Yes. In that case, I want to have you start taking some prenatal vitamins. If you’d like, I can also give you something to help with the nausea. I would recommend you see your regular physician as well. The scarring has me worried that this will be a difficult pregnancy and there is a chance you will lose the fetus.”

“The nausea is not that bad, I’ll be fine.”

The doctor wrote the prescription for the vitamins, “We have a pharmacy here that will fill this for you if you’d like. May I give you some advice?”

Natasha nodded as she accepted the paper.

“Talk to your husband. Since you aren’t sure if you want the child or not… You have many options but it’s important that you make a decision soon, especially with your risk for having a difficult pregnancy. You could have an abortion, give the child up for adoption, or keep the child if you choose.”

Natasha shook her head, “If I’m going to carry this child I won’t give it up. But thank you for the advice. I will talk to him, I just need some time to decide what I want.”

Dr. Lee nodded, “Good. It’s been a pleasure meeting you Natasha. I’ll walk you out. If you have any questions don’t hesitate to call us. You can also pick up any book on pregnancy or use the internet if you’d prefer. Don’t forget, no drugs, no alcohol.”

The receptionist filled the prescription quickly and Natasha paid for the visit, giving them one of her credit cards. She then left the building and made her way home.

* * *

Clint returned to find his wife sitting on the couch and reading. At least, it looked like she was trying to, but judging by the glassy look in her eyes, her thoughts were far from the book.

“Hey,” he greeted her with a smile.

Natasha gave him a small smile of her own in return. She set the book on the couch and stood up, “Hey.”

Clint pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

“How’d the meeting go?” Natasha inquired when they pulled apart.

Clint winced, “I’ve got a mission. That’s why I was gone so long; I stayed to prep with Hill. We leave tomorrow morning.”

“How long?” Natasha asked, trying to keep the sorrow out of her voice. She hated when they went on separate missions, especially now. But she was glad that she wouldn’t be the one going anywhere, she didn’t want to take too many risks in her condition.

“A week,” he said softly. Clint didn’t like being separated from his wife. “It should be a very straightforward thing. Nothing dangerous.”

Natasha nodded and kissed him again.

“Are you hungry?” Clint asked her.

“I could eat.”

“Chinese?”

Natasha shrugged, “Sounds good.”

Clint stepped into the kitchen to pull out the takeout menu for their favorite place. He ordered easily and headed back into the living room. Natasha was curled up on the couch, just watching him.

“Movie?” she offered.

Clint nodded and opened the cabinets surrounding the TV, “You have any preferences?”

Natasha shook her head, “Nothing sad.”

“Easy enough,” Clint told her with a smirk. He pulled out a DVD and set in the tray. Soon the film was playing.

“Really?” Natasha asked him when she saw the main menu. “ _Love Actually_?”

Clint grinned and settled into the couch beside her, he placed his arm around the back of the couch and her shoulders, “It’s almost Christmas. This is a happy movie.”

Natasha shook her head and snuggled closer as the intro began to play, she couldn’t really argue with his logic. She could only hope that she wouldn’t get too emotional over it. Then he’d worry something was wrong.

The Chinese food arrived a while later and the assassins ate in front of the movie, stealing bits from each other’s boxes.

It was towards the end of the movie when Clint spoke again, “You’re quiet tonight.”

Natasha shrugged, hoping he’d drop it. Her mind was far from the movie and focused on the life inside of her and what it meant for them.

Clint studied her for a moment, “Tasha, what’s going on?”

“Please,” she said quietly. “It’s nothing bad. I just need some time to think things through.”

Clint hesitated before nodding, “But you will tell me?”

Natasha smiled, “Yes. But don’t push it right now. Let me have this secret.”

“Okay,” he kissed her forehead and turned back to the movie. “I love you.”

Natasha buried her nose against his neck for a moment, inhaling his scent, “I love you too.” 

* * *

_10 Days until Christmas_

Receiving a phone call from Kate Bishop was not something Natasha had expected to happen while Clint was away. While she and Kate got along well enough, they weren’t exactly friends. So the reason why the younger woman had called and asked her to coffee eluded Natasha. But she had agreed readily enough, tired of being left alone with her thoughts. She was no closer to making a decision on her pregnancy. The blood test had confirmed Dr. Lee’s diagnosis and estimate of how far along she was.

Kate smiled warmly at Natasha when the red haired woman entered the café. While she knew that she wasn’t close to the other woman, Kate did like Natasha. And she recognized that in a really weird way, Natasha and Clint were good for each other.

Once both women had their drinks, Natasha looked expectantly at Kate.

“So you’re probably wondering why I asked you here,” Kate said.

Natasha nodded as she sipped at her hot chocolate, “I was a bit surprised to receive your call.”

Kate studied her drink for a moment before speaking, “I was hoping you’d help me with something.”

When Natasha remained silent, Kate plowed on, “I’m seeing someone and you know how Clint can be—”

“Overprotective?” Natasha suggested.

Kate chuckled, “That’s one word for it. Well here’s the thing, it’s someone on my team… And I know Clint’s going to be pissed. I was hoping you could maybe help ease things for me? Maybe hint at it so it’s not as much of a shock?”

“Who is it?”

Kate swallowed, “Tommy.”

Natasha smirked, “Clint’s gonna take that well… I’ll do what I can. But you shouldn’t worry too much, I think he’ll be a bit busy with his own life soon.”

“Oh?” Kate asked curiously. “Care to share?”

Natasha shook her head and sipped her drink, “Not really.”

“Will I ever find out? Or will it just be another mystery thing that makes Clint unstable?”

“It’s looking like you will, just give it some time. And I hope it doesn’t make him unstable…” Natasha told her slowly, choosing her words carefully.

“Does this thing have to do with whatever you were hiding from him the day before he left?” Kate asked innocently.

Natasha narrowed her eyes, “What are you talking about?”

The brunette shrugged, “He mentioned that you were hiding something. He wanted me to check up on you and make sure everything was okay while he was gone.”

Natasha rolled her eyes, “It’s fine.”

Kate held up her hands, “I’m just doing what he asked me to. And I really do want your help with the Tommy thing. Do you think it’s a bad idea to date someone on your team? I know Clint says it’s a horrible choice and that I shouldn’t…”

Glad to change conversation topics, Natasha answered, “You know, I think as long as the two of you are mature about it and consider all possibilities then it’ll be okay. Just make sure that you can work together if things go wrong, and that your relationship won’t hurt the rest of the team. I won’t tell you not to do it, it’d be hypocritical. But be careful.”

“Thanks.”

Kate’s phone rang in her bag and she scrambled to answer it, “Hello? ...... I’m on my way.”

Hanging up the phone, Kate stood from the table, “That was Teddy, he needs to see me. Sorry, but I’ve got to go.”

Natasha waved as the younger woman rushed from the coffee shop and out the door. She sipped at her hot chocolate. Finished with her drink, she stood and left the shop, far less hurriedly than Kate had.

The crisp New York air invigorated her as it filled her lungs, and Natasha decided she would walk back to the apartment rather than venture into the subway. On her way, Natasha found herself walking along a large shopping avenue. She slowed and began to pay attention to the displays, Christmas was coming up fast and she hadn’t quite finished buying gifts. She hadn’t found anything to give Clint on Christmas Eve… Maybe she’d see something while she was out today, she reasoned.

After a few stops, she’d managed to find a lovely scarf for Pepper, a book of fairy tales for James (Pepper and Tony’s two-year-old), and a boxed set of silent films for Steve. Natasha had come to the conclusion that she wasn’t going to find anything for Clint on this trip when she passed the store. At first, she hadn’t quite registered what she was seeing and had walked past it.

Stopping in the middle of the sidewalk, she turned around.

The bell over the door tinkled. Natasha stepped into the store and found herself close to tears. She’d figured out what she was going to do. Running her fingers over the outfit in front of her, Natasha found herself looking forward to the future. She smiled at the clerk who greeted her and continued browsing, not really looking for anything, just thinking.

Studying the back wall of the store, she found it. Clint’s gift. They were perfect.

“Just these for you?” the clerk asked when Natasha set the gift on the counter.

“For now,” Natasha said with a small smile.

The young man rang up the purchase quickly and smiled at Natasha as he handed her the bag, “Thank you for coming in today, and congratulations.”

“Thank you,” Natasha said. When she left the store, Natasha’s heart was considerably lighter.

* * *

_1 Week until Christmas_

Clint walked into the apartment he shared with Natasha and dropped his duffle bag on the floor. He was exhausted. The mission was easy enough, but it required he not sleep much. And then there was the jet lag issue. He knew he ought to stay up and wait to sleep until it wasn’t the middle of the day, but he was so tired.

“Natasha?” Clint called as he stepped into the living room.

There was no answer. Frowning, Clint glanced at their front entrance table. Her keys and purse were there. So she must be home. Curious, Clint headed to the bedroom, wondering where his wife was.

A smile tugged at his lips when he entered their room, finding Natasha asleep on the bed. She was curled up on top of the covers, a book next to her, and wearing one of his sweatshirts.

Clint picked up the book and set it on her nightstand before kicking of his shoes. He laid down next to her and pulled her towards him.

Natasha shifted and opened her eyes, “Clint?”

“Hey, sweetheart,” he greeted her, placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

Natasha sighed when he pulled away, “How’d it go?”

Clint continued to smile and pulled her closer to him, “All taken care of. Didn’t get much sleep though.”

“Hmmm…” Natasha hummed as she settled her head between his neck and shoulder, hand resting on his chest.

“Can we sleep for a while?” Clint asked her, body beginning to relax now that he was home.

“Yes please,” Natasha told him, closing her eyes and pressing herself closer somehow.

Clint tightened his grip and felt himself drifting towards sleep quickly. It was good to be home.

* * *

_Christmas Eve_

Clint was fidgeting all through the church service Steve had convinced the team to attend. It wasn’t the service that was bothering him, it was his thoughts about his wife. She was hiding something from him, and it was something important. She was worried about whatever it was but wouldn’t tell him. Clint didn’t know what to do. He’d said he wouldn’t push her, but he was starting to wonder if he’d ever find out.

When they arrived home from the service, the assassins shrugged their coats off and moved into the kitchen. Their tradition was hot chocolate and meaningful gifts on Christmas Eve before going to bed. Christmas Day was dedicated to the team and more fun gifts.

Clint set the water on to boil and turned around to find Natasha studying him. He raised a questioning eyebrow at her scrutiny.

She gave him a quick smile and looked away.

Clint sighed and stepped into closer, “Tasha, is everything okay?”

“Yes,” she whispered, glancing at him. “Trust me that it’s not bad.”

“It may not be bad,” Clint said, voice tinged with worry. “But it’s making you worried, and that makes me worried.”

“Please,” Natasha pled. “Just drop it.”

Clint opened his mouth to argue when the teakettle whistled, signaling their water was ready. He mixed the hot chocolate quickly and pulled Natasha into the living room. They sat in silence, sipping at the drinks while admiring the tree they’d set up.

“I love you,” Clint said softly.

Natasha smiled at him, “I love you too.”

When they’d finished their drinks, Clint moved to the floor next to the tree. He dug around for a moment, then withdrew a long, thin package. He handed it to Natasha, “Merry Christmas.”

Natasha opened it, giving him a stern look when she saw the jewelry box inside.

“Don’t give me that look,” Clint teased her. “I didn’t spend a ton of money, and it’s subtle. Therefore I didn’t break any of your rules for jewelry.”

She gasped when she saw what inside the box, “Clint… It’s beautiful. Thank you.”

Clint grinned at her heartfelt words, “I’m glad you like it.”

“Help me put it on,” Natasha demanded as she withdrew the elegant bracelet and set it on her wrist. It was made of two, twisting lines of silver, both very thin and studded with gems. One was filled with diamonds, the other with emeralds. It was perfect, Natasha found herself thinking.

“You know what emeralds symbolize?” Clint asked Natasha as he fastened the clasp, kissing her hand before he leaned back.

Natasha shook her head, smiling at the glint in his eyes.

“They’re sacred to Venus and are meant to bring and preserve love. They also represent eternity,” Clint told her sincerely.

Natasha leaned forward on the couch and kissed him hard, trying to convey all of her emotions in that one kiss. He had no idea how much the implied promise in his gift meant to her at the moment.

“You’re turn,” Natasha told him when she pulled back. “It’s the one wrapped in the purple paper.”

Clint grabbed the present and held it up. When Natasha nodded at him, he went to work ripping the paper off the box. An unmarked, white box remained when he was done. His curiosity piqued. Natasha didn’t usually wrap boxes…

Clint’s eyes widened as he saw what sat inside. He looked up at Natasha for a moment before back down to the contents of the box. He was speechless as he stared at the tiny, bright purple converse inside the box. Did this mean what he thought it meant?”

“Tasha… are you…?” Clint managed to ask as he stared at Natasha, trying not to get too hopeful.

Natasha nodded, tears filling her eyes at the hopeful expression on his face, “Yeah. Ten weeks.”

Clint launched himself off the floor and grabbed Natasha. He kissed her fiercely, holding her as close as he could. When they finally broke the kiss for air, he looked into her eyes, “Really?”

“Really,” Natasha told him, half laughing half crying. “We’re gonna be parents, that is if you want to…”

“I’m gonna be a dad?” Clint breathed incredulously.

“Yeah, you are,” Natasha replied quietly. She didn’t think she had ever felt as happy as she did right then.

Clint kissed her again, murmuring against her lips, “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

“When did you find out?” he asked several minutes later when his surprise and excitement had abated a bit.

“Two weeks ago,” Natasha admitted. “I suspected for a few days before though. I’d started having morning sickness.”

“So that’s what’s been worrying you?” Clint said.

Natasha nodded, “At first it was worry about deciding if I wanted this. Once I’d realized I did, I was worried about how you’d react. And I’m scared, I don’t know if I can do this… But I’m willing to try.”

“You can do this, you’re going to be a wonderful mom and I’ll be here with you, every step of the way,” Clint promised her fervently.

Natasha pulled away from him slightly, “Listen, there’s something I need to tell you though. Remember how the doctors said I wouldn’t ever have kids because of the scarring?”

Clint nodded, suddenly realizing the magnitude of her pregnancy.

“It’ll probably be a very high risk pregnancy because of the scarring,” Natasha told him seriously. “There’s a high chance that I may not even be able to carry this baby to full term…”

“It’ll be okay,” Clint told her. “I hope that nothing happens and I’ll do everything in my power to make sure it doesn’t, but if it does, I’ll be here. We’ll hold each other through whatever happens.”

Natasha nodded, throat choked with emotion.

* * *

_Christmas Day_

Natasha woke warm and comfortable. She took a deep breath and burrowed closer to her husband. She didn’t want to get out of bed.

“Good morning,” Clint’s sleep-roughened voice greeted her.

Natasha looked up at his face and smiled lazily, “Merry Christmas.”

Clint kissed her, “Merry Christmas.”

They laid in silence for a few minutes, Clint’s fingers gently circling the soft skin on Natasha’s arm. He finally broke the silence, “We should get up. Tony is sending a car for us.”

Natasha nodded but made no effort to move.

Chuckling at her, Clint managed to pull himself out of bed and into the bathroom. He took a quick shower and brushed his teeth before heading back into the bedroom. Natasha was still laying in bed when he got back, “You okay?”

She nodded, “Just a bit nauseated. It’s not bad though.”

“Do you want pancakes?” Clint offered as she stepped out of bed, stretching. He wasn’t sure how he could help her at the moment and made a mental note to pick up some books on pregnancy soon.

Natasha thought for a moment before nodding, “Pancakes would be good.”

Clint headed to the kitchen to start making breakfast while she got ready for the day.

A thought occurred to him as he spooned batter onto the griddle. Could he tell people about the pregnancy? He didn’t think he could keep it secret for long…

When Natasha walked into the kitchen, he blurted out the question, needing to have an answer, “Can we tell people?”

Natasha laughed, “If you want to. But you need to tell Kate first.”

“Why Kate?” he asked, relaxing at her answer. Good, he didn’t want to hide something this wonderful from their friends—their family.

“Because she and I had coffee while you were on the mission. And she wants to know what I was hiding from you,” Natasha answered.

“You had coffee?” Clint asked stunned. Natasha and Kate didn’t interact without him as far as he knew. “Why?”

Natasha shrugged, “She wanted my help.”

“With what?” Clint said, suddenly suspicious.

Natasha smirked at him, “She’s dating Tommy and doesn’t want you to flip out.”

“She’s doing what?” Clint’s voice was deadly low.

Natasha kissed him quickly, “Text Kate. And don’t be mad at her. She’s an adult and can make her own choices.”

Muttering under his breath about Kate’s love life, Clint typed out a text to her: “Tell Tommy I want to talk to him. By the way, I’m gonna be a dad!”

He set his phone to the side and plated the pancakes, offering one stack to Natasha. She took it and went to sit at their kitchen table, where she’d already set the syrup and juice. Clint’s coffee was in his seat.

“You’re sure about this?” Clint asked her after a few bites. “No second thoughts?”

Natasha shook her head, “Nope. I’ve had a couple of weeks to decide. We’re doing this, Barton.”

Clint grinned, “Do you know if it’s a boy or a girl?”

“It’s too early to tell,” she told him. “Anyway, I don’t want to find out.”

Clint narrowed his eyes, he hated not knowing things, “Fine… We won’t find out. But I reserve the right to buy tons of purple things.”

Natasha chuckled, “That’s fine. We’ve already got a good start with those purple shoes.”

Clint’s phone buzzed and he picked it up, laughing as he saw the message: “Not going to happen. AND WHAT? ROMANOFF’S PREGO?”

“What’d she say?” Natasha asked, taking her plate to the sink and reading over his shoulder. She laughed to when she saw Kate’s reaction. “I take it that’s about how everyone else will react…”

Clint shrugged, “Probably. I can’t wait to see Fury’s face!”

Natasha grimaced at the thought, “Yeah, you’re telling him.”

“Why do I have to do it?”

“Because I’m the one who’s going to have a small human kicking my internal organs, making me emotional, and giving me strange cravings for the next seven months or so.”

Clint closed his mouth and nodded, “Fair enough.”

Another text appeared on his phone, “Car’s here. Shall we?”

Natasha nodded, “Let me get my coat.”

A few minutes later, the assassins were headed out of their apartment, loaded down with presents. The driver Tony had sent helped them get everything in the trunk and then they were on their way to Avengers Tower.

* * *

“Aunt Natasha and Uncle Clint are here!” screamed James Stark as he came sprinting into the living room in front of Clint and Natasha. He’d greeted them with big hugs as they stepped off the elevator.

After everyone had greeted each other with hugs and “Merry Christmases,” Clint and Natasha found themselves seated on one of the couches forming a semicircle around the tree. James was on the floor, rifling through the presents and helping his father and Uncle Steve distribute them to the proper recipients.

“You two are happy,” Pepper remarked, watching the assassins carefully.

The rest of the team turned to look at them too. Thor speaking up, “Indeed, I don’t believe I’ve seen the two of you smiling so brightly and freely before.”

Clint gave Natasha questioning look, receiving a nod in response. His smile widened and he took her hand, “Natasha’s pregnant. We’re going to have a baby!”

There was a moment of silence as the Avengers and their families took in the news. Jane was the first to react, rushing forward to hug Clint and Natasha, congratulating them with a wide smile. Pepper followed suit a moment later. The men shook hands with Clint and hugged Natasha. Bruce offered to help her with any medical questions she had.

Tony was the next one to speak. He clapped Clint on the shoulder, “You’re a brave man.”

“How so?” Clint asked.

Tony smirked, “The Black Widow is a handful on a good day, I’m just imagining what she’ll be like while pregnant…”

Clint’s eyes widened, he hadn’t really considered that yet.

“Still able to maim you, Stark,” Natasha threatened from where she was sitting. James had crawled onto her lap and had been asking about the baby.

Tony paled and cleared his throat, “These presents aren’t going to open themselves, you know.”

Clint smiled at Natasha as he sat down next to her again, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. He pressed his lips to her forehead. Natasha leaned back into his embrace. She was happy and for the first time felt like they had a shot at being successful parents, after all, they had a crazy family to support them.


End file.
